It has been know in the railroad industry to connect together adjacent cars in a train by means of so-called "standard coupler", such as the Type-E and Type-F couplers utilized by American Association of Railroads (AAR). The coupling is achieved by means of interlocking knuckles pivotally carried on coupler heads by knuckle pins and controlled by means of knuckle locks within a lock-receiving chamber. The coupler heads are relatively massive castings connected to the undercarriages of railway cars. It is well known that the uncoupling of these standard couplers require manual operation which is very time-consuming.
So it will be appreciated if the couplers can be provided with fully automatic coupling-uncoupling features to dramatically improve the operation efficiency of the freight cars. It is understood that, with addition of electro-pneumatically operated breaking system and with the development of automatic train serialization technologies, it is possible to realize such automatic coupling-uncoupling control.